Ch. 281 - Fright Night
Ch. 280 - Timeline Assassin Ch. 282 - The Secret in the Ice CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Wall Decor Travel to Dark Evening Find 12 hidden objects in Dark Evening 2. Hold the Door Place 4 Ghost Castle Gate in the Garden 3. More the Merrier Return to Pirate Docks Find 12 hidden objects in Pirate Docks 4. Plus One Return to Halloween Witch Find 12 hidden objects in Halloween Witch 5. Missing Someone Travel to Dr. Frankenstein’s Lab Time Loop Match 12 details in Dr. Frankenstein’s Lab Time Loop 6. Monster Pumpkins Have 3 No More Water in the Garden Upgrade 1 Ghost Castle Gate to Level 2 7. Far Side of the Beyond Travel to Spooky Mansion Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Spooky Mansion Time Warp 8. Cross Over Travel to Trick or Treat Find 12 hidden objects in Trick or Treat 9. Food and Drinks Travel to Haunted House Paradox Find 6 differences in Haunted House Paradox 10. Swamp Monster Upgrade 1 No More Water to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Ghost Castle Gate to Level 3 11. Monsters Rise Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 281 scenes Have 1 Pirate Ship Creature in the Garden 12. Complete the I’m a Pirate Collection Collect the Drunk Pirate and Place it in your Garden. 13. Wood and Bones Upgrade 1 Pirate Ship Creature to Level 2 Upgrade 1 No More Water to Level 3 14. Ship Eater Upgrade 1 Pirate Ship Creature to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Pirate Ship Creature to Level 5 15. Build the Castle of Horrors Complete the Castle of Horrors Wonder 16. Halloween Fortress Upgrade the Castle of Horrors to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Dark Evening Earn 2 stars in Dark Evening! 3 Star Dr. Frankenstein's Lab Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Dr. Frankenstein’s Lab Time Loop! 3 Star Spooky Mansion Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Spooky Mansion Time Warp! 3 Star Trick or Treat Earn 3 stars in Trick or Treat! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 281 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 281 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 281 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Wall Decor Ch.281/S.1 - Dark Evening Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! Halloween is here an we have a party to prepare for! I'm not the lead organizer. But I've got a set of tasks to complete as a member of the event planning team. Light fixtures and wall decorations from Caslle Dracula! The Count is a good sport and was pleased to let us use them I somehow managed to evade that part of inviting Dracula to our party. It isn't a great idea to have the greatest vampire of all-time roaming freely in our corridors. Quest:More the Merrier Ch.209/S.1 - Pirate Docks Don't feel bad about Dracula. He is hosting a flashier party than ours. You should have seen the guests list. I'm picking up an entire crew of ghost pirates from the docks this evening. They are a cool bunch of people to hang out with. Pirates drink, dance and tell tales of action and adventure. What more do you want from a fun party crowd? Who is in charge of the rum barrels? These pirates do drink a lot. Even if they are dead. Quest:Plus One Ch.177/S.4 - Halloween Witch Who alotted this task to me? Seriously? I've to collect potion urns and smoke vials from the Halloween Witch? It must be Quincy or Megan who swapped out their tasks with mine. I'm really going to get slapped by the Halloween Witch again. She was surprisingly calm and gave me every thing that we wanted. And by the looks of it, she is coming for the party too. The Halloween Witch is bringing along a plus-one. Now, who could that be? She wasn't seeing anyone, the last time I checked. Quest:Missing Someone Ch.281/S.2 - Dr. Frankenstein's Lab Time Loop Am I the only one who is missing Alistair? This is the first Halloween without him. Alistair may be in wrong pages of Senior Council and may not be a Time Agent anymore. But isn't he still a friend? We should try to find him and meet up with him. He saved us and that's not something that we should forget. Why is Eleanor not at all speaking about Alistair? Her silence about this matter is more annoying than her characteristic prickly-demeanour. Quest:Far Side of the Beyond Ch.281/S.3 - Spooky Mansion Time Warp Has anyone heard from Chauncey? Ususally, he turns up right in time to help with the preparations. Aah! I see why Chauncey is missing from the scenes. He has got a bigger party to attend on the far side of the Beyond! Let me admit it. Even I miss Alistair, in my own way. But there isn't much we can do to change the Senior Council's perceptions. Things may change in the future. Hopefully the Senior Council will someday be patient enough to listen to Alistair's side of the story. Quest:Cross Over Ch.281/S.4 - Trick or Treat So everyone is busy with Halloween? Here is a bit of kill-joy for everyone. Raymond Cross. Does the name ring and bells? Be prepared to do some research on that character. He is going to be your new boss and as far as I know, Cross is more hands-on with his team than anyone else. This is just me giving you a heads-up. I'll inform the rest of the team on this news after the Halloween party. Quest:Food and Drinks Ch.281/S.5 - Haunted House Paradox Just the person that I was looking for! How good are you at lifting boxes? I've two dozen boxes of snacks, candies and drinks to be delivered to the Time Manor. And I could use your help, Sweetie! Ehm... I think I forgot to tell you about the additional set of boxes at the back of the house. Oops. All loaded up. Now let's get into our costumes and hit the party floor! Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 281